For instance, Japanese laid open patent application No. 2001-148083 indicates the following technology. That is, when an emergency rescuer key of a wireless terminal is pushed when an emergency has occurred, an emergency rescuer report signal is transmitted from the wireless terminal to a wireless base station with a unique ID to specify the owner of the terminal. The wireless base station transmits the emergency rescue report signal to the emergency contact center with a unique ID to specify the position of the base station. The emergency contact center calculates the place where the emergency has occurred from the base station ID, furthermore, calculates the address and name of the informant from the terminal ID, and then, returns them with the emergency rescuer instruction signal. In response to this, the wireless base station transmits the emergency rescue instruction signal as an information signal, and all wireless terminals that register their positions in the wireless base station can receive the emergency rescue instruction signal. A lot of vicinity residents can grasp the address and name of the informant at the same time by an easy operation by the informant, which is the push of the button. When the emergency has occurred in a specific person, such a system is useful. However, when the disaster occurred such as a fire, which influences even the residents in the vicinity, the safety of the residents in the vicinity cannot be confirmed.
For instance, Japanese laid open patent application No. 2000-315980 indicates the following technology. That is, in a case where a wireless system of the station notifies the station employees of information on an emergency report etc. by using a cellular phone and the like, the group for each station employee's charge area is registered in advance, and the information on the emergency report is broadcast to the station employees of the group. Then, the reply contents from a plurality of respondents for the broadcast information are displayed in a list manner on the portable terminal that carried out the notification. A respondent, who can correspond, is selected from the list, and the correspondence request is notified. Like this, the system that needs prior registration such as the group registration has the fault that the report is done even in case of being in the far-flung place from the region where the disaster happened. Moreover, there is a possibility to go to the dangerous place without knowing, if it is not informed in a case where it is not registered.
According to such a background arts, the system that notifies parties concerned of the occurrence of the emergency exists. However, the system that confirms the safety of people in the disaster occurring region is not shown. Moreover, the mechanism that the report is limited only to the person who has the possibility of really encountering the damage of the disaster is not indicated.